I love you, I do Larry Stylinson
by themtrencher98
Summary: Harry had marriage in mind, but everything goes down hill because of a little rain.


Harry had been curled up into the side of the plush, white sofa in the middle of the living room. He had been waiting for Louis to come back to their home, he was going to ask a very important question tonight. They'd been secretly dating for a year and a half, and a few months earlier they had both come out to the world, telling them that Larry, was in fact, real. So what if everyone thought it was too early to pop the question, but not to Harry. He knew what he wanted.

He had hoped that Louis would get home okay, it was dark out, barely able to see three feet in front of yourself, and the pouring rain mixed with the bone chilling wind didn't help with being able to see three feet in front of you. He twirled the ring box between his long, thin fingers, humming to himself as he thought of how he would pop the question. Would he get down on one knee and ask? Sing to him? Or a combination of both? Louis adored his voice. He'd do both. Both was good.

Harry opened the front door, and leaned against the door frame. Louis was two hours late. That was very unusual. He closed the door behind him and trecked back into the living room to send a text to Louis. He needed to know the other lad was okay. All hope fell when the television announced "Two cars slammed into each other just outside of London this evening. We have yet to identify the second driver, but it is known that the first, was One Direction's Louis Tomlinson. He was sent to the Royal London Hospital with life threatening conditions." Harry couldn't continue to listen to the auburn haired reporter, his heart felt like it was just ripped into a million pieces.

He shoved his phone into his pocket, ignoring the millions of dings going off, alerting him he had been tweeted, or called. Those could wait, Louis was the most important thing right now. Harry didn't know how fast he had drove, or how long it had took, but he was at the hospital in a flash, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall from his emerald eyes. He asked the receptionist where Louis was. She refused to let him into the room until Harry finally snapped at her. "Listen to me, the lad I'm in love with is in that hospital bed. I need to see him, you can't keep me out here waiting for news. I need to be with him!" The lady twirled her blonde hair around her finger before leaning forward and looking around before leaning back into her spinny chair. "Alright, alright. But you can't let anyone know it was me that let you in…" She quickly got up, her hair flowing behind her like golden rays of sunshine. She continued to glance over her shoulder as she stopped at the room with the label " " that was written in script on a white board.

Harry took a deep breath and whispered a quiet thank you to the women, and she was gone as fast as she came. Steading his breathing, Harry pushed opened the door and stood in the door frame, his hand clapped over his mouth and his heart in the pit of his stomach. Louis looked so small hooked up the all the machines, endless wires and tubes connected to him. His eyelids hiding his cerulean eyes, Harry stumbled over to the hard hospital chair. He landed hard into the chair, his lightly tanned hand reaching for Louis' black and blue one. Harry ignored the hot, salty tears that fell onto the light blue hospital bed spread, and instead brought the shorter lad's hand up to his mouth, and placing a light kiss upon it. "You'll be okay." He continued to whisper that same phrase over and over again until it was around 2 A.M. and Harry had drifted off into a fitful sleep.

It was a little after 10 A.M. the next day when a long, deafening beep startled Harry. His head whipped to the heart monitor that was sat beside Louis' line that had been steady last night, was now a long, never ending line. Harry let out a choked out sob as a few doctors had bust into the room, and pushed Harry outside. "No! _**NO! LOUIS!**_" He cried out as he slammed his fist against the wall. This continued for a long time until Harry curled himself into a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, repeating the same phrase as the night before. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

He didn't know how long he was curled into a ball on the cold, hard ceramic flooring. Harry just laid there until a nurse slid down the wall and brought him into a hug. "I'm so sorry… We did everything we could. I'm sorry, your friend is gone." At those words, Harry's heart shattered completely. Louis was gone. T_he love of his life. His best friend._ He clung to the nurse, crying into her chest. _Louis was gone. He wasn't coming back. _

**~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~**

Harry was dressed in his best clothes he could find, even wearing a pair of suspenders to contribute to Louis' absense. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Not through the service, nor through the burial. Whenever the others would try to give Harry a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, he would shove them off. He wanted to be alone. As soon as everyone moved to go inside, Harry lingered behind. He knelt down in front of the granite grave stone, and sobbed again. "I'm so sorry, Louis. I'm so sorry."

"Harry, it's alright. I'm not in pain now." Started a eerie voice. Harry whipped his head around to see Louis leaned against a tree in his trade mark blue and white stripped shirt, and red jeans. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, Louis was standing right in front of him. He rubbed his swollen with tears eyes, and starred hard at the figure. He was sure it was the real Louis, the only difference was he was translusent.

"Louis? H-How? W-We…I…" Harry stammered knitting his eyebrows together, shaking his head in disbelief. This wasn't happenin. Louis was…_dead_. "I'm a ghost Harry. I wanted to let you know one last time that I love you before I let you continue on with your life." The poltergist stated simply. "I…I was going to ask you to marry me…but then, the crash…Oh god, I'm so sorry this happened to you, Louis. I love you, you didn't deserve this." Harry said, his face bubbling with tears that never seemed to end.

Louis' face seemed to light up at the meantion of marriage. "I would've said yes," He walked over to Harry, almost a floating sensation, and cupped his face between his hands. Harry shivered slightly feeling the cold mist that was Louis hit his face, locking his blood shot eyes onto the bright cerulean ones that belonged to Louis. "Listen to me Hazzah, it wasn't your fault, don't ever think that. Just think, one day, we'll meet agan. We'll meet in Heaven okay, I'll always be waiting for you. But, I want you to settle down. Fall in love, raise a family. If you honestly love me, you'll do that. I'll be waiting for you."

_"I love you, Louis…I promise…"_

_"I love you too, Harry. I'll see you very soon." _


End file.
